futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Interviews
The Immortal Interviews Interviews hosted by Future Wikia for a possible infinite lifespan. People are getting interviewed by Jonathan Despres or anybody else. The goal with the interviews is to preserve them forever and give to these people a better gatheway in front of everybody. Topics include (but not limited to): life extension, immortalism, cryonics, nanotechnology, molecular manufacturing, extropy, transhumanism, futurism, artificial intelligence, engineering, information technology, communication, space, megascale engineering, singularity, scientific progress, brain enhancements, space tourism, biotechnology, robotics, mind uploading, production, capitalism, economic freedom, health, modernism, existentialism, wars, metaverse, simulated reality, solipsism etc... More interviews from leaders (or anybody else) in various fields will come on this page. Stay tuned and thanks to read! ---- Current interviews available for the general public in alphabetical order: * Interview with Anders Sandberg Ph.D. Keywords: intelligence, transhumanism, the future, humanity * Interview with Aubrey de Grey Ph.D. Keywords: sens, mprize, biogerontology, aging * Interview with Ben Goertzel Ph.D. Keywords: biomind, novamente, artificial intelligence, bioinformatics, life extension * Interview with Ben Hyink Keywords: IEET, cognitive, transhumanist student network * Interview with Bill Faloon Keywords: lef, aging research, lef buyer club, cryonics * Interview with Bruce J. Klein Keywords: immortalism, novamente, imminst, ai, futurism, cryonics * Interview with Chris Patil Ph.D Keywords: aging, ouroboros, stanford, lawrence berkeley national lab * Interview with David A. Kekich Keywords: maximum life foundation, life extension investments, venture capital * Interview with David Pearce Keywords: paradise engineering, utopian biology, abolitionist, hedonistic * Interview with David Pizer Keywords: alcor, real estate, arizona * Interview with Edgar W. Swank Keywords: cryonics, life extension, american cryonics society * Interview with Hikaru Midorikawa Keywords: cryonics, life extension, japan, ICT * Interview with James Clement J.D., LL.M. Keywords: world transhumanist association, innerspace, consulting * Interview with Jimmy Wales Ph.D. Keywords: wikipedia, wikia, human-level machine intelligence * Interview with Joao Magalhaes Ph.D. Keywords: aging, biogerontology, biomedical gerontology * Interview with Jonathan Despres Keywords: PRETp2p, social banking, p2p lending * Interview with Kirk Pearson Keywords: distributed computing, distributed thinking, software engineer, walking * Interview with Martine Rothblatt Ph.D, MBA, J.D. Keywords: lifenaut, cyberconsciousness, transhumanism, life extension, satellite * Interview with Michael Anissimov Keywords: futurism, accelarating future, transhumanism, ai * Interview with Michael Vassar Keywords: nanotechnology, the future, statistics, friendly AI * Interview with Mike Perry Ph.D Keywords: cryonics, universal immortalism, alcor, mathematics, computer science * Interview with Natasha Vita More Ph.D. Keywords: media, transhumanism, zen, art, life extension * Interview with Nick Bostrom Ph.D. Keywords: philosophy, ai, simulation, future of humanity institute * Interview with Robin Hanson Ph.D. Keywords: future technologies, disagreement, economics, bayesian * Interview with Sean Henderson Keywords: abolitionist society, genetic engineering, genetic screening * Interview with Shane Legg Keywords: mathematics, statistics, economics, computer science, artificial intelligence * Interview with Shannon Vyff Keywords: donations, futurism, author, kids, science fiction ---- Current general/classical questions: Questions/Test developed by Jonathan Despres. Questions may vary depending with who I interview: * Tell us about yourself. What is your background, and what current projects are you involved in? * What are your goals for the next decade? * When do you think will we achieve real life extension? * Your vision of the future? * Do you believe in Cryonics and when will it suceed? * What kind of jobs you did when you were younger and what is the important things you learned about it? * Why isn't the science of cryonics progressing at a rate commensurate to other sciences? * Do you believe in a God? * What extropian values do you prefer the most and why? * What do you think we should do to advance the quality of life of everybody? * Do you see a future for biology? (considering bionics, ai, mind uploading, robotics) * The man or the woman that is a model for you? Why? * What do you think of last minute cases in cryonics? * The stuff you are proud in your life? * The stuff you are not proud in your life? * What would you love to accomplish before you die? * What is your greatest book ever? Why and when? * What are the languages of the universe for you? * Is competition good in cryonics? * Imagine yourself as a space navigator and you discover a smaller, less advanced civilization on a planet, what would you do with them? * What do you think biological simulations will do to cryonics, aging or nanotechnology? * What kind of mathematics is used in aging, cryonics & nanomedicine? * What will be the best (central), most important tool in molecular manufacturing? And why ? * Which path should we take for immortalism, nanomedicine or biogerontology or something else? * What first attracted you to the idea of physical immortality? * What a company can do to become sucessful in the life extension business? * How handy an indefinite lifespan would be? * What would be the jobs of the future? * What do you think of the Paradise Engineering idea? * What do you think about the singularity, when will it happen? * What's the future of "information technology" for you? * What would be the great inventions/ideas of the future? * What should we do to improve/clean our ecology? * Do you think molecular manufacturing (or anything else) could clean up pollution on earth and in space? If so, when and how? Personal Questions: * Your best movie ever is? * Your religion is? * Your political view? * Your web page is? * Your contact information? * Your favorite song, and your favorite style of music are ? Final Questions: * Do you have a question I should ask to you? Go ahead... * Do you know a good person that I should interview? (his her email? for record only) You have a question for an interview? Email it to me Category:Interview